Tecnicas Avanzadas
by Bake-tsuki
Summary: Un maestro de los elementos, tecnicas asesinas, sed de muerte y destruccion. Poco a poco, sin darse cuenta realmente, los personajes se vuelven monstruos psicopatas. Lo que sería Avatar si la hiciera el autor de Gantz. Listo el cap tres.
1. Katara

**APUNTES:** Esto no es una historia que siga el canon de Avatar. Sé que ni en sus sueños mas escalofriantes los dueños de Avatar permitirían que suceda lo que mi fic describe. Algunas de estas ideas las inspiraron otras series como X-Men, One Piece o Hellsing, no se sorprendan si encuentran similitudes. Por ultimo, aclaro que ninguna de estas series me pertenece, y que escribo fics tratando de sorprenderme a mi misma, sin ánimo de lucro. Espero les agrade.

Las letras en cursivas son pensamientos o palabras, los sucesos brincan de un tiempo a otro, indicare el capitulo en negritas antes de cada parrafo para que se orienten mejor.

P.D. Los reviews son para mí una retroalimentación muy importante. Por favor, escribe.

**Técnicas Avanzadas**

**La biblioteca**

"Todos los seres vivos contienen agua en su organismo; por ejemplo, el cuerpo de un humano adulto tiene casi el 60 de agua". _Interesante_. Katara dejó el libro en el estante donde lo había tomado. Siguió a Aang por los pasillos de la biblioteca. Miraron cuando Sokka robaba ese pergamino quemado. Todo pasó tan rápido luego…

**Después de las encrucijadas del destino**

Tenía un racimo enorme de uvas en la mano. Encontraron muchas en el lugar que escogieron para que Aang se recuperara del rayo que lanzó Azula. Si al menos pudieran llevarse la mitad de todo eso tendrían comida para varios días, aun si Sokka comía con el apetito de siempre. De pronto recordó: _todos los seres vivos contienen agua_. _Puedo intentarlo. _Katara imaginó a una uva por dentro, el agua que contenía, poco a poco, como si las uvas sudaran, sacó el agua que tenían y la reunió en su mano, luego bebió: ¡sabía tan bien! Las uvas ahora eran pasas, como las que Gran Gran le daba de postre cuando era niña. Hizo lo mismo racimo por racimo, al final era mucho mas fácil y rápido. Guardó las pasas y se reunió con los demás.

_El cuerpo de un humano adulto tiene casi el 60 de agua. Podría convertir a un maestro fuego en una pasa…_horrorizada de sí misma, trató de alejar esos pensamientos moviendo la cabeza. _Sería muy fácil, solo debía practicar… ¡demonios! ¡Ya basta!_. Intento de nuevo huir de esos pensamientos. Lo logró por un tiempo, pero ver sufrir a Aang, la hacia sentir culpable. ¡Necesitaba ser más fuerte!

_El cuerpo de un adulto humano…_Practicó con peces que Sokka atrapó. Engañaba a su mente diciéndose que secos, como las pasas, se conservarían mas tiempo. Trataba de parecer la misma Katara de siempre, pero ese lado oscuro y perverso de ella persistía aun cuando sonreía. Poco a poco, vio las mejoras en sus habilidades, lo poderosa y rápida que era ahora, le hicieron pensar que sus practicas eran lo correcto. Incluso Aang lo notó. -_Wow Katara ¡es impresionante! _– dijo cuando la vio caminar tranquilamente por el agua, tal y como lo hacia en tierra, sin necesidad de congelarla. Aang tuvo que practicar varias veces antes de lograrlo. Katara sonrió. No como lo hacía antes, esta sonrisa era de presunción, con un dejo de odio y sarcasmo. _Así que al avatar le da trabajo superarme…¡ja! Si supiera lo que puedo hacer ahora. _Se reprendió a sí misma por esos pensamientos.

Una tarde, mientras Aang entrenaba con Toph, se adentró al bosque. Hacía tiempo que practicaba con seres mucho más grandes que los peces, y los remordimientos poco a poco se alejaban. Incluso un día se sorprendió a sí misma sonriendo mientras observaba a un conejo secándose por sus poderes. Ahora, buscaba presas más grandes. _¡Ven maestro fuego! _Invocó. _Quiero matarte lenta y muy dolorosamente_. Parpadeó. Escuchó un rugido. _Un oso ornitorrinco. Excelente, un calentamiento… _Momentos después, miró impasible el enorme cuerpo que inútilmente se revolvía tratando de escapar… el agua era roja, bebió un sorbo, como lo hizo con las uvas. Sabía a hierro. Recordó las historias de kyūketsukis que Gran Gran le contaba a Sokka. Sí, los vampiros eran aterradores. _Soy aterradora._ Entendía su sed de sangre. El placer que producía tener el poder de matar a otro ser. _Soy un vampiro. _De pronto, escucho voces cerca de ella. Se acercó sigilosamente, soldados de la nación del fuego. _Perfecto, los shinigamis, dioses de la muerte, están conmigo. _Se acercó, felina, a uno de los soldados. En unos segundos, con una mirada sorprendida, una estatua de hielo la miraba. En comparación con extraer el agua de un cuerpo, congelar toda la que existía en el no era nada. Le agradaba esa manera de matar, pero no la satisfacía del todo. _No sufren lo suficiente. No se dan cuenta del todo que están muriendo, que yo los aniquilo. _

De pronto, uno de los soldados dio la alarma, no era un campamento muy grande, de apenas 20 soldados. Estaban encargados de buscar en esos bosques al avatar. Se reunieron alrededor de ella, mirando con cierto escalofrío la sonrisa extraña que jugueteaba en sus labios. Quizás estaba loca, pero era muy bella y joven. Sería un buen juguete para la tropa. Tres de ellos intentaron acercarse, se congelaron enseguida. Sorprendidos, no pudieron reaccionar cuando ella desplegaba sus poderes y extrajo el agua rojiza de los cuerpos caídos. Con el agua, formó unos tentáculos que rápidamente neutralizaban sus ataques, era inconcebible, pero poco a poco atrapaba a uno de ellos y los dejaba secos, arrugados, _una niña, matando a un hombre de la nación del fuego_. Acabó rápidamente, solo dejó a uno, aterrorizado, con ojos desorbitados, sentado en el suelo, sin escape…

Lanzó un gemido cuando ella se acercó. Katara lo hizo a propósito. En la pelea, no podía disfrutar plenamente el matar lento. Con un látigo de agua roja, lo hizo levantarse. Estaba paralizado del temor. Lenta, sensualmente ella se acercó a su cuello, lo mordió con fuerza, él solo sentía su corazón palpitar. _Soy una kyūketsuki… _ le _s_usurró. El soldado jadeó al sentir las primeras gotas que Katara arrancaba de su cuerpo, sintió sus labios lamerlas de su cuello. Pronto sus jadeos se convirtieron en gritos ahogados, su alma se iba y un dolor sordo le recorría todo el cuerpo, se sentía cada vez más ligero, agujas se clavaban en él.

Katara miraba impasible la esfera roja que daba vueltas en su mano. La dejó caer lejos de ella. Se alejó. Estaba por anochecer. Debía regresar con todos, antes que la buscaran. _Un cuerpo humano adulto tiene casi el 60 de agua. _Sonrió. Definitivamente había sido un dato interesante.


	2. Toph

Este es el segundo capitulo de Técnicas Avanzadas. Espero que sea terrorífico. Espero sus reviews.

**Técnicas avanzadas**

Elemento tierra

**Earthbender Toph**

**La bandida ciega**

_Lamentablemente debido a su ceguera no creo que llegue a ser una verdadera maestra…_Sokka y Katara miraban perplejos a ese padre ciego por su estupidez y su cerrazón que minimizaba a su hija así. _Mi hija está ciega, ella es ciega, pequeña, indefensa y frágil. Ella no puede ayudarlos…_en ese momento Toph odió a su padre. Se juró a sí misma que nunca, nunca nadie pensaría eso de ella.

**Semanas después de las encrucijadas del destino**

Aborrecía que pensaran que era débil. La palabra despertaba una furia que nacía desde su estómago y recorría sus brazos y piernas, haciéndola más fuerte para poder contradecir al alma desgraciada que la considerara así. ¡Ella, la única maestra tierra capaz de controlar el metal! Estaba segura que ni siquiera los avatares anteriores habían logrado lo que ella pudo, Aang, aunque lo intentó, no podía lograr ver las impurezas de metal por medio de las vibraciones. Se afanaba en encontrar aplicaciones a su nuevo conocimiento: lanzar dagas de hierro, que formaba a partir de simple tierra en segundos, comprimir carbón hasta crear diamantes, cubrir sus dedos con agujas de metal, sólo bastaba lanzarlas y atravesar el lugar adecuado. Cuando dominó bastante bien la técnica, ridiculizó a Sokka al traer más piezas de caza en una hora que él en todo el día. Por supuesto, el que pudiera leer sus vibraciones a muchos metros a distancia le daba una gran ventaja, pero disfrutaba humillar a aquel chico que le fascinaba la carne y se creía el gran cazador. Debió haber aprendido el día que se le escapó el cachorro de reno dientes de sable a ser humilde, pero Sokka puede ser muy estúpido y persistente.

Con Aang ya recuperado, viajaban de regreso al templo del este, volaron sobre un campo de batalla. Toph sintió un cambio repentino en los signos vitales de sus compañeros, por lo que preguntó que sucedía. Katara, con voz temblorosa le describió: _La nación del fuego y el reino de la tierra se enfrentaron aquí. ¡Hay tantos soldados muertos!, son del reino de la tierra y de la nación del fuego por igual._ _Esto es un infierno. _De repente, a Toph se le ocurrió que algo de todos esos pertrechos pudiera serle útil. Las katanas de la nación del fuego eran superiores a cualquier otra arma hecha por las otras naciones, después de tantos años de trabajar con metal, habían logrado que el acero de sus katanas fuese el mejor del mundo. Estaba segura que en este campo de batalla, podía encontrar algunas de calidad señorial, pertenecientes a generales y capitanes; había escuchado incluso, que algunas de esas katanas tenían nombre, pues los de la nación del fuego creían que tenían espíritu propio.

_Aang_-pidió, a media voz- _quiero bajar_. Aang la miró sin entender. _Necesito el acero de las katanas-_ trató de explicar, para el avatar debió ser incomprensible que ella quisiera bajar a ese lugar desolado, a pesar de tantos cuerpos se encontraba desierto. Sorprendiendo a todos, Aang, le indicó a Appa que bajara en el bosque cercano al campo de batalla. Negó con la cabeza cuando Aang quiso acompañarla. Silenciosa, caminó hacia el lugar, tratando de ignorar el hedor, debían haber muerto hace unas semanas. Elevó todas las katanas que percibió, una por una, con un golpe de sus dedos "vio" sus impurezas. Al final, 7 katanas eran las elegidas. Poco a poco disolvió cada una de ellas y las reunió en una esfera del tamaño de un puño, que guardó en su bolso. Con la mirada sombría, se alejó de todos esos cuerpos. El hedor de los cuerpos se había impregnado en su piel, por lo que fue primero a lavarse en un arroyo cercano. Así, empapada, volvió al campamento. Hubo un silencio incómodo, pero Aang, la secó con aire control, subieron en Appa y continuaron su viaje.

**Durante la batalla contra el ejército de Ozai. **

Sabía que esto ocurriría, se había preparado arduamente para ello. Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro y sus ojos se ensombrecieron. Una lucha de verdad, a muerte, no como las del cuadrilátero del Estruendo Tierra Seis. Era el momento inevitable en que se enfrentarían al señor del fuego, ese día del eclipse solar. Los soldados cerca de ella caían como moscas. Diez metros alrededor de ella soldados atravesados se rebatían en el suelo. Toph hacía crecer estacas del suelo, filosas y mortales, que atravesaba los pies y las piernas de los idiotas que intentaran acercarse; al caer por el dolor, les daba el tiro de gracia en el pecho. Sangre pegajosa y dulce acariciaban las plantas de sus pies. Debía ser más rápida, su mano derecha tocó el collar que reposaba en el nacimiento de sus senos, ella lo había forjado con el acero de esas katanas. _¡Esta es Jimen shikei, el castigo capital de la tierra!_ -gritó- De sus dedos, hilos de acero se movieron, rodearon brazos y piernas de los soldados y sin esfuerzo, los cortó. Sabía que vivirían lo suficiente para comprender que morirían desangrados lentamente, en plena conciencia. _Canten para mí. _Los gritos agónicos de los soldados se le antojaba una melodía primitiva.

Como le dijo a su padre le encantaba luchar, y como en ese entonces, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, aunque esta era mucho mas sombría y plena. Los ojos de Toph estaban muy abiertos, su corazón se aceleraba, de pronto sintió ¿regocijo? _Placer._ Sintió sus pequeños pezones endurecerse mientras escuchaban los gritos de terror de los soldados al ver a sus compañeros debatirse inútilmente en el piso. Se relamió lentamente los labios. Nunca nadie creería que era débil. Había aniquilado 1000 soldados de la nación del fuego en menos de una hora. Con una sed diferente a la que había sentido hasta ahora, corrió hacia al siguiente escuadrón de la nación del fuego. _Si tan solo papá pudiera ver realmente que tan buena soy en esto.._

**Apuntes: **El nombre del arma nueva que forjó Toph lo tomé de un diccionario Aulex Japonés-español para autodidactas, ¡bendito sea!. **Jimen** significa tierra y **Shikei **castigo capital o pena de muerte. Lo que sé de japonés son sólo las palabras necesarias para insultar a mis hermanitos en otros idiomas, más otras para pedirles perdón luego. ¿Por qué están en ese orden? Sencillamente creí que así sonarían mejor.

Si alguien sabe japonés y se da el tiempo para corregirme si me equivoqué: **Domo arigato por tu review.**

P.D. El siguiente elemento según el ciclo del avatar es fuego. Azula será la firebender, aunque aun no me decido si incluir a Zuko o no. Obviamente, en el ultimo capitulo el airbender es Aang, pero creo que estoy en serios problemas con él. Ya tengo el culpable, la víctima –solo será una S, por lo tanto, debe ser algo sumamente sádico- y la motivación ¡pero aun no tengo las técnicas! Por favor, revelen su lado psicópata y fantaseen lo que harían si pudieran tener aire control.


	3. Azula y Zuko

**Al fin ya está listo el capitulo 3 de Técnicas avanzadas!!! Creí que no iba a suceder, tantas ideas, al final incluí a Zuko, y debo admitirlo, no hay tantas técnicas avanzadas de Fuego control, pero la manipulación también es poder… Debo recalcar que los capítulos no tienen relación entre sí, por lo que no hay al mismo tiempo una Katara psicópata y una Toph megalomaníaca… Espero revisen los primeros intentos: Fuego Azul y Ángel Malvado. El primero da una teoría sobre el por qué Azula hace fuego azul y el segundo lo que sucede con Ursa y como muere Azulon… Les dejo con el Fic, espero que después de todo les agrade… **

**TECNICAS AVANZADAS**

Elemento: Fuego

_**Firebenders: Azula y Zuko**_

**El estado Avatar**

_Nos llevamos a los prisioneros_… el soldado se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde. Miró con pánico a Azula. _Princesa, yo_…no pudo reaccionar cuando Zuko lo tiró de la rampa. Ahora está enfrente de ella, sabe que morirá, nunca perdona… Azula se acerca, una de sus manos roza sus ojos, son tibias y su tacto le corta la respiración. _Tu error me costó mi victoria_. Su voz, grave y serena, escondía una cólera desmedida. Una de sus uñas se clavó en su ojo izquierdo, vaciándolo, ahogó un grito, el terror no lo dejó salir. _Te advertí que ante cualquier error no dudaría en matar_. Tomó su rostro en las manos y con una llamarada de fuego índigo desfiguró su rostro. Todos los soldados estaban presentes en la ejecución, pues Azula quería que observaran lo que sucedía con los traidores, los débiles o los idiotas como éste. Y todos estos soldados, reconocidos por sus logros en batalla, por su sangre fría, retrocedieron ante los gemidos de dolor del prisionero, Azula formó una gran llama celeste en su mano, que posó sobre la cabeza del soldado, por un instante, la llama bailó sobre sus cabellos, había destellos azules sobre sus heridas… Voluptuosa, la llama se deslizó por el cuerpo del soldado, hasta cubrirlo todo en una capa añil… las ropas se incendiaron y la piel comenzó a derretirse, a chisporrotear… Era una muerte segura pero lenta. _No deseo que esto suceda de nuevo. Solo quiero lealtad. Láncenlo al mar. _ El cuerpo del soldado cayó al suelo, se movía apenas… Las llamas se extinguieron poco a poco, Azula sólo quería destruir la piel… Se detuvo un momento a disfrutar de los gemidos y lamentos del soldado, se acarició los mechones que rodeaban su rostro mientras marchaba a su camarote…

* * *

**Las encrucijadas del destino**

_Ellos no saben quien se sentará en el trono. Pero yo lo sé y tu lo sabes. ¿Y bien?_ El sudor perlaba su rostro, miraba sus ojos ámbar mientras ella se sentaba sobre sus sueños, sobre sus guerras, sobre sus deseos. Sintió flaquear su alma y su cuerpo.Long Feng entendió hasta ese entonces lo que había querido decir ese Dai Lee. Se sintió dominado ante la voluntad de Azula. Las palabras aterradora e inspiradora nunca vinieron a su mente cuando vio a esa hermosa criatura en su celda, subyugada por dos de sus aliados. Era algo mas allá del poder o de la seguridad en sí mismo, tenía algo de… divino. Al mirar sus ojos comprendía que estaba perdido. _Me ganaste en mi propio juego… _

_No te halagues a ti mismo, ni siquiera fuiste un jugador. Ahora, has admitido que eres un traidor de doble partida. En la nación del fuego solo existe un castigo para este crimen. Serás arrestado y tu ejecución será pública. Deberías aprender de los Dai Lee. Ellos sí son leales, pese a seguir a un traidor. Llévenselo. _

* * *

**Después de las encrucijadas del destino**

_Por la traición cometida contra el reino de la tierra y por intentar derrocar al gobierno actual, su majestad, la Reina, ha decidido que el único castigo que merece Long Feng, anterior líder de los Dai Lee, es la muerte, ésta se llevará a cabo en la plaza principal de Ba Sing Se, para que toda la ciudad observe la condena, quien se llevará a cabo a manos de la propia Reina. ¡Larga vida a la Reina! _

El aviso recorrió la ciudad, Azula había evitado mencionar a la nación del Fuego, si causaba pánico a la población, sería mas difícil de controlar. _Los rebaños son más fáciles de manejar cuando están tranquilos_.

Majestuosa, con su traje de seda en tonos verdes miraba a la congregación. Tai Lee, Mai y Zuko la acompañaban.

_¡Nación de la tierra! Estén atentos_. Su voz, profunda y mágica, llegó a todos los presentes. _Long Feng traicionó a su pueblo, a su rey. Debe ser castigado por sus crímenes. La justicia divina y la terrenal se cobrarán de su vida las ofensas que ha cometido. Su dolor y sufrimiento será el pago por sus delitos. Mis manos recaudarán su vida, su dolor y su sufrimiento. ¡Estén atentos nación de la tierra, no debe de ocurrir de nuevo! Yo solo deseo lealtad. _

Empapado en sudor Long Feng la miraba, manteniendo la esperanza de que un milagro lo salvase pero cuando vio esos ojos ámbar acercándose con una sonrisa su corazón se detuvo. Los dedos de Azula se acercaron a su estómago, no podía despegar sus ojos de los de ella, pudo notar su respiración sosegada, su aroma embriagador a flor de lis, cerró los ojos cuando sintió las uñas de Azula sobre la boca del estomago. Con su fuego control Azula borró los limites del mar de chacra, por lo que el chi sobrecargó el cuerpo de Long Feng, provocando un incendio de adentro hacia fuera, que lanzó oleadas de dolor en todo el cuerpo. Un grito espeluznante llego a oídos de todos, que no entendían lo que sucedía. Sus gritos aterrorizaron a todos los presentes, escalofríos recorrieron sus cuerpos, el temor se apoderó de sus almas, en verdad, Azula parecía divina, _¡solo había tocado a Long Feng! _Los restos del otrora consejero del rey se consumían en pequeñas llamas y las cenizas de su ennegrecido cuerpo viajaban en la suave brisa…

_Nación de la tierra, soy su reina, Azula. Gobierno por derecho divino. Seguirán con sus vidas como hasta ahora, les otorgo ese privilegio, pero les advierto que no toleraré ninguna duda, deslealtad ni debilidad de parte de nadie. Eliminaré a cualquiera que esté contra mí y recompensaré con la paz al que obedezca mis órdenes. Eso es todo. _

* * *

_Katara_- El nombre de la morena se deslizó por su garganta, su tío le había reclamado por traicionarlo a él y a Katara… Debía ser su nombre… _¿la amiga del avatar Zuko?_ . Sorprendido, miró hacia atrás. Azula. Guardo silencio, ella se había entrometido en sus secretos. _¿Me equivoco? Oh Zuko, cuando seas el señor del fuego podrás tenerla en tu harén_. El abrió mucho los ojos, la princesa había captado lo que sucedía en su interior, pero no, el no quería a Katara sólo para compartir su lecho, Katara era la primera persona que permitió que tocara su cicatriz, aún recordaba la tibieza y suavidad de sus dedos, posados suavemente en la sensible marca… _como Señor del fuego, tienes el derecho de tomar a quien desees, ella puede ser tu botín de guerra, el sello de tu victoria_… Azula continuó. Su hermano le había mostrado una debilidad, un deseo. El honor, el amor de un padre, el trono, quizás luego fueran argumentos débiles para tenerlo de su lado hasta que llegara el momento, debía darle mas ambiciones… sonrió para sí. _Piénsalo Zuko, serás un héroe con su trofeo de guerra… _alejó los pensamientos que revoloteaban en su cabeza, Azula no podía entender que el sentía _amor…_

* * *

flashback de** El Trono del norte)**

La miró durante unos segundos platicar con otra chica, luego vio a Yue a punto de irse. Observó a Katara, había crecido unos centímetros, se veía mas linda, más deseable… _Vaya¡cuanto has crecido!._ La halagó con voz ronca en un intento por atemorizarla… _No_… _Si_… Deseaba dominarla, someterla a su poder, él, que crecía con el sol… Reclamar a esa luna que se revolcaba con el océano. Esa luna pertenecería al sol, después de todo, era el sol el que le otorgaba el brillo a la luna…

* * *

Era ciega pero muy poderosa, percibía las vibraciones de sus pasos, de sus movimientos. Habría que aniquilarla rápido. Encontró una debilidad, no podía adivinar la dirección del fuego con su tierra control… con una cinta de fuego golpeó el rostro de Toph vaciándole un ojo, causándole un dolor agudo, sus ojos, que nunca le habían servido, dolían demasiado, se llevó sus manos al rostro, Zuko aprovechó ese momento para matarla. En un gran despliegue de sus poderes, fundió el suelo en el que Toph estaba arrodillada, tocando su cara. Lava ardiente besó su cuerpo, sin que ella pudiera hacer algo, la lava ya no estaba bajo su control, gritó de dolor, la lava mordía su piel… _Sokka…_, dijo, con un último suspiro…

Peleó con el avatar, parecían horas, no debía matarlo, pero quería hacerle mucho daño, la humillación que le había ocasionado, el abrazo que le dio a Katara enfrente de él, en la cueva de cristal… los celos lo dominaron al recordarlo. Azula se unió a la pelea, poco a poco, el avatar se vio sometido, en verdad Zuko era un poderoso maestro… era comprensible que Aang no quisiera entrar a estado avatar, la última vez casi muere por un rayo de Azula… exhausto, Aang cayó al suelo. Era ya casi el atardecer. Azula le cedió el honor a Zuko. El honor, el poder, el trono, el amor de su padre, Katara, estaban a un movimiento… No debía de matar al avatar, pero debía inutilizarlo. Unió sus manos, brillaban por el chi acumulado, con movimientos rápidos, con sus dedos cordial e índice tocó a Aang arriba de las rodillas y de los codos, por un momento Aang lo miró consternado, de pronto, la garganta de Aang se desgarró con un grito, los huesos de brazos y piernas se consumían, Zuko había propiciado una combustión interna, los huesos contienen elementos inflamables… El dolor había ya rebasado los límites de Aang, no pudo gritar más y se refugió en la inconciencia…

Estaba frente a ella ahora. Le había encomendado exclusivamente a Ty Lee la misión de capturarla, sana y salva. Katara era una gran maestra agua, y la habitación en la que estaba ahora con ella no había ni rastro del líquido… Katara lo miraba con odio, con dolor, Toph, muerta, Aang malherido, no sabía donde estaba Sokka… _El sol es el astro rey. El es quien le ofrece la luz a la luna_. Una mirada azul se clavó en sus ojos ambarinos._ La luna y el océano se aman. La luna no le debe nada al sol_. Katara, con ira contenida, le contestaba en metáforas también. _Tengo a tu hermano, por ahora está vivo. Tú me debes sumisión_. Katara, abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Momentos después, unas marcas rojas a acompañaban a la cicatriz de Zuko. Una bofetada que Katara le había dado le escocía la cara. Sonrió, divertido. _Que te resistas sólo lo hará más placentero_. Tomó de las muñecas a Katara y atrapó sus labios en un beso salvaje. Mordisqueó sus labios, la abrazó para tenerla más cerca. Katara se rebatía entre sus brazos, tratando de zafarse. Mordió uno de los labios de Zuko, y lo sangró. El sabor de su propia sangre terminó de liberar sus deseos. Con fuerza, empujó a Katara al lecho y se puso encima de ella, aplastándola con su peso, se deleitó con su aroma, besó su cuello, dejó un jardín de marcas rojas en él. Katara se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, le costaba respirar… Arañó el torso desnudo de Zuko, él solo vestía un pantalón de entrenamiento... el deseaba ver más de ese cuerpo moreno, visitar lo que solo había imaginado… Rompió el vestido celeste de Katara y su top. Katara gritaba, trataba de golpearlo¡si tan sólo hubiera agua!, su aliento de hielo no le hubiera servido de mucho… Zuko sujetó los brazos de Katara, inmovilizándola, mientras besaba salvajemente esos pechos, mordisqueó sus pezones, provocando gritos de Katara, que intentaba soltarse… estaba ya desvestida, indefensa, ante él. Él se había liberado de los pantalones también… las cicatrices de sus batallas podrían apreciarse en su cuerpo… Deseaba estar con ella, deseaba unírsele, deseó que sus ojos lo miraran como la primera vez en su hogar, el polo sur, el temor con el que ella lo miró en ese entonces lo hizo sentir poderoso… verla bajo él ahora lo hacia sentir así de nuevo. Con ansias, la besó, ésta vez fue más lento, pero estaba jugando con ella… Se acomodó entre las piernas de Katara… hasta ese momento, la maestra agua había contenido el llanto, inundada por la furia y la impotencia, pero en ese momento ya no pudo mas, una lagrima se derramó por su mejilla, se encogió de dolor cuando Zuko profanó su cuerpo, y un grito, lleno de dolor y furia, de tristeza y rabia, inundó los oídos de Zuko… y lo despertó. Se incorporó de su cama, empapado de sudor. Sintió asco de él mismo, pero una parte de sí deseaba que ese sueño fuese la realidad…

* * *

_Zuko, la victoria sobre el reino de la tierra es también una victoria tuya_. _Deseo que me acompañes regreso a casa. De regreso a tu honor y a tu reino._ Azula deseaba convencer a su hermano de que la acompañara a la Nación del Fuego. Se acercaba el momento en que la farsa acabaría. _¿Qué sucederá con el tío?._ Preguntó, esquivando su mirada, ya sabía la respuesta… _ya sabes la respuesta Zuko… El tío es un traidor, incluso ante los Dai Lee se delató permitiendo que el Avatar se marchase. Hace unas semanas se castigó a un traidor –_Zuko aun recordaba los gritos, el hedor a carne calcinada- _El tío al menos regresará a su país para morir… _Zuko desvió la mirada… pero sabía que Iroh no tenía escapatoria, si tan sólo no hubiera defendido al avatar… 

* * *

**En el salón del trono de la nación del fuego**

Veía el rostro de su padre como en un sueño… No había cambiado mucho, pero esos casi 4 años de no verlo le parecían un siglo… A una señal de Azula, condujeron a un Iroh encadenado fuertemente, con una máscara de hierro en la cara, después de todo era el dragón del Oeste… _Padre, te he traído un reino, Ba Sing Se, después de 100 años ha caído ante la nación del Fuego._ Zuko se tensó ¿te he traído? _Y ahora ante ti están los dos traidores que me encomendaste capturar. _Las pupilas de Zuko se contrajeron. Por su mente pasaron todas las imágenes en la que Azula lo había engañado. _Azula siempre miente - _susurró_…¡me traicionaste! _Su grito resonó por toda la sala del trono_… ¡me seguiste por propia voluntad¡Te engañaste a ti mismo! Sigues siendo tan imbécil como siempre. Padre- _susurró, dirigiéndose a Ozai_- mátelos… _los ojos de Zuko se dirigieron a los de su padre_… Serán encarcelados de por vida. Son de la familia real… _Azula se acercó aún mas al trono y apagó las llamas que lo rodeaban. _Mátalos_, repitió. Ozai miró a su hija. ¡lo había tuteado! Y osaba ordenarle y rebatir sus órdenes¡las órdenes del Señor del Fuego Ozai! _Azula ¡eres una insolente! Recibirás un castigo!... Mátalos_, repitió por tercera vez. Ozai bajó del trono hacía su hija, intentó darle una bofetón en la cara, pero Azula hábilmente lo evitó. Zuko no podía hacer más que ver la escena, anonadado. _Eres débil, y no tolero la debilidad. Ocuparé tu lugar muy pronto_. Las llamas que rodeaban al trono se prendieron de nuevo, pero eran flamas azules. La sorpresa llenó los ojos de Ozai, y la expresión de su rostro continuó aún cuando su cabeza rodó por el suelo. Azula había creado una especie de shuriken de fuego y decapitó a Ozai. En un instante, Zuko recordó: _"les traigo un mensaje, nuestro padre cambió de opinión, de pronto la familia es muy importante para él. Ha oído rumores de que quieren derrocarlo, quieren traicionarlo. La familia es la única en quien puedes confiar..."_ Ya los había traicionado, a su tío, a su hermano… Ahora traicionaba a su padre… Los guardias que cuidaban a su tío habían huido al ver la escena, por lo que Iroh estaba en el suelo, tratando de romper sus ataduras. Zuko se apresuró a ayudarle, si lo dejaba indefenso, Azula no dudaría en matarlo. De una mirada, Iroh lo comprendió todo… _Imaginé esto mil veces, planeándolo todo. No creí que fuera tan fácil, de haberlo sabido, no hubiese esperado tanto tiempo. Zuzu, tío… _Azula estaba de espaldas ante Iroh y Zuko, por lo que al voltear, un rayo se dirigió a ellos, Zuko se adelantó y redirigió el rayo al techo, que se desplomó sobre Azula… Iba a acercarse a combatir con ella, pero un gemido de dolor de su tío lo detuvo… Debían irse, Iroh estaba muy débil, tenía que huir con él ahora y esperar el mejor momento… tomó el brazo de su tío, lo pasó por sus hombros, y lo más rápido que pudieron se marcharon del salón del trono… _Debemos reunirnos con el avatar… debo enseñarle fuego control, tenemos detener a Azula, Zuko…_

capitulo 1 del libro 2: El estado Avatar

* * *

**Apuntes: **

.- Si, ya sé, que Azula mate a Ozai tan fácilmente es quizá desmedido… Pero mírenlo así: Ozai es hermanito de Iroh, debe de tener un nivel parecido de fuego control, si no es que menor dado que no ha marchado a la guerra como Iroh, además Ozai no esperaba en absoluto que su pequeña lo atacara, y parafraseando a Iroh, Azula está loca pero es precisa y mortífera, así que creo en los limites de lo posible que Azula lo elimine así.

.- Ok, también admito que este relato palidece un poco ante los dos anteriores, particularmente frente a Katara¡pero estamos hablando de Azula¡el infierno no puede ser más caliente! Pero de verdad que lo intenté…

.- Zukara love, Diana, tomé tu idea de los huesos… ¡muchas gracias!

.- Los japoneses tiene la creencia de que cada mujer tiene el olor de una flor, el olor que puse a Azula es la flor de lis o lirio, en "Los tres mosqueteros" mencionan que esa flor se tatúa a las asesinas…

.- El sueño, en el que Zuko abusa de Katara, lo puse en este fic debido a que creo –como Freud- que en los sueños se liberan nuestros bajos instintos, nuestros deseos, luego entonces derrotar al avatar y estar con Katara eran los deseos de Zuko… sin que la personalidad de Zuko corriera peligro…

.- En el Flash back del Trono del Norte hago referencia a la leyenda del sol, el mar y la luna, en un triángulo amoroso, es una leyenda antigua que es narrada en varias culturas (celtas, aztecas, japoneses) en algunas aparejan al sol con la luna y en otras con el mar, y en otras pues la luna está con los dos… el TRI tiene una canción sobre el mar y la luna, y Mizuhi Chan tiene un fic de esta leyenda, el cual recomiendo mucho. Se llama "Amor a la Luna" con la id. 3410026.

.- Soy Zutara, esta pareja me fascina, también estoy convencida de que Toph está enamorada de Sokka, ( si no ¿Por qué lo molestaría tanto? –recuerden sus amores de secundaria : P-) aunque no creo que él le corresponda. Por tanto, a todos los Zutara que lean esto y quieran asesinarme ¡estoy de su lado! Aunque a veces no puedo controlar a mi mente perversa…

.- Descubrí algo al escribir este fic y es que, de una manera u otra siempre termino haciendo que Aang sufra. Creo que es porque pienso que algunas personas vinieron a este mundo a sufrir, y que Aang es uno de ellos… no me lo imagino con Katara, y tampoco con Toph, me lo imagino solito, vagando, con Momo y Appa nada más, aunque Momo puede morir de un resfriado y a Appa lo puede matar Azula de un rayo… Uppss ya empiezo otra vez. El próximo oneshot estará listo pronto.

.- ¡Pucha! Es casi una hoja sólo de apuntes! Jajaja. De verdad este oneshot me dio mucho trabajo!

Lector (a) Me encantaría que me mandaras un review. De verdad, me gustaría mucho.

BAKETSUKI


End file.
